Eddsworld Kids
by Amilanti
Summary: Read about the exciting Eddventures of Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord all as kids! With a little Paultryk thrown in too ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Edd... Wake up sweet heart." Spoke the sweet voice of Edds mother.

he simply moaned in responce and rolled over, he was never the kind of kid wanting to get up early, expecially today because today was the day that school started for him.  
"five more minutes..." He whined making his mother chuckle "Ill make you pancakes for breakfast~" she said in a sing song voice. She always used pancakes as a trap to get Edd out of bed or to make him happy if he was upset over something.

Edds eyes suddenly opened wide and he jumped up in his bed smiling up at his mum "Pancakes?" He beamed and his mother nodded and Edd bolted out of his bed and to the kitchen. By the time his mother got there he was already sitting at the table waiting making her sigh happily and started to make Edd breakfast.

Once Edd finished his meal his mother told him to go brush his teeth and get dressed. Edd did his teeth first since he had learned from past accasions that toothpaste doesnt come out of shirts that easily. His variety in clothes was very limited, he dressed himself in the usually dark green long sleeve shirt and light green t-shirt over it and just any pants that he saw first in his cuboard, this was what he dressed in every day.

"Edd! Time to go hunny!" His mother called out and Edd ran to the frount room seeing his mother waiting with a green backpack in her arms.

"This has your lunch and pencil case and a few books in it for class." She said handing it to Edd

"Is my drawing book in there?" He asks quickly about to open the bag and check but him mother stops him with a reasuring smile "Yes sweetie its in there."

Edd smiled in relief. His mother stared down at him almost on the edge of tears. Edd notices and looses the smile and his expression changes to a serious frown "Whats wrong, mummy?"

She laughs quietly "I just cant believe how fast your growning up." She bends down and kisses him on the forehead making him giggle.

"Ill get a photo to send to daddy since hes not here, smile!" She pulls out her phone and takes a picture of Edd, sending it to his father.

"Why does he have to work?" Edd said sadly.

"Hes doing it for us Eddie, not for himself. Hes the one who is getting money for us to live in this house!" She smiled placing her hands on his shoulders making him smile lightly.

"Come on, you will be late to school." She stands back up and takes Edds hand walking out to the car.

*timeskip to the school*

Edd had said his farewell to his mother who had almost cried sending him inside but Edd wasnt sad, upset or afraid. 'how hard could school be?' He thought to himself as he looked around his surroundings.

There was a load of kids his age and maybe a few years older running around the building and the playground. He attempted to talk to some but they didnt really seem to notice him. He shrugged it off and gave up and ended up sitting down, leaning agenst a big tree and got his art book and pencils out and started to doodle away. Little did he know there was a small boy behind the tree nervously looking over Edds shoulder and down at his drawings.

After a few minutes the boy had gained enough courage to actually speak "I-I like your drawings." He said softly.

Edd looked up seeing a boy, about his age who was a tiny bit shorter than he was but the size of his spiky hair made him look taller than he really was. He had no eyes which made Edd curious but he didnt ask about them thinking he may take it rudly, he was wearing overalls and a yellow shirt underneath. He was half hiding behind the otherside of the tree and half standing out for Edd to see him and was hugging a little teddy bear.

Edd blushed from embarrassment but it slowly went away "Thanks." He said shyly "Im Edd." He introduced himself to the other.

"M-My names Thomas, but you can just call me Tom." Stuttered out nervously seeming just as shy as Edd.

"Wanna be friends?" Edd said suddenly, taking Tom back a big'Maybe taking tips from mum wasent my best idea' Edd thought but to his suprised Tom giggled happily and responded with an excited "Okay!"

Edd sighed in relief and put his book and pencils away and moved over, patting the ground beside him encouraging Tom to sit down beside him.

"Do you recognise anyone from your pre-school?" Edd asks with Tom nodding

"Yeah, most of the kids here were from my pre-school."

"Same, I never made any close friends in pre-school either... Hey... Whos that kid?" Edd pointed to a kid looking Toms hight backing away from everyone, hiding the corner of the school yard.

Tom shrugged "I Dunno, iv never seen him before, I thought you would have known him."

Edd turned to Tom and Tom looked at Edd

"He looks lonely. Should we go see if he wants to hang out?"

Tom shrugged and they both got up and made their way over but before they could do anything a slightly taller, ginger jumped up out of no were and facing the shorter, shyer boy.

"HI! IM MATT!" He says excitedly making the other boy scared "WHATS YOUR NAME!?"

The other child gulped sweating slightly "T-T-Tord." He sputtered and the ginger slowly looses his smile "Are you okay? You seem really sad, thats why I came over to see if you were okay." Matt seemed to calm down quickly and practically change his whole attitude as fast as lightning. Tord nodded again.

"Dont lie, whats the Matter... Hehe Matt-er" he says quietly with a small giggle.

"I-I dont understand much English. I moved here from Norway-home, a-an mm scared." Tords voice grows softer as he continues small tears visable in his eyes talking about Norway.

Matt notices this and gave Tord a much needed hug. Tord jumped at the sudden hug but hugged back a small tear rolling down his cheek. Matt pulled away and wiped the boys tear away "Better?" He asks his head tilting slightly with a tiny smile on his face.

Tord sniffled and nodded "T-takke you."

Edd tapped Matt on the shoulder and the boy jumped up happily "Edd!" He cheered

Edd giggled "Hey Matt!" He said happily with Tom hiding behind him as he talked to Matt.

Tord did the same but was hiding behind Matt.

Tom and Tord were exchancing glances

"I didnt know you were going to this school!"

"Matt, I told you that I was going to this school everytime you asked me"

"Oh, now I remember!" Matt pulled a goofy smile.

Edd chuckled and pulled Tom out from behind him "This is Tom!" He said introducing Tom to Matt for him.

"Hello." Tom looks up at the ginger and gave him a small wave.

"Hello Tom!" He smiled reaching his hand out for Tom to shake and Tom smiled, shifting his bear to the other hand and returned the hand shake. Matt wiped his hands after and pulled out Tord

"This is Tord! Hes from North yay!"

"Norwa-" 

"Hes from Norway!" Matt cut Tord off making him growl quietly

"Ooh! Thats why I havent seen you around!" Edd smiled "Did you just move here?"

Tord took a while to answer but he nodded his head after a bit, he was to focused on Toms strange eyes. They left him puzzled.

"He doesnt know english very well, you will have to excuse him." Matt chuckled.

The shorter child shot a glare at Matt but Matt doesnt seem to notice.

The bell suddenly rang making the four children jump. A woman came outside and started to call the children into the building

"Come on kids! Class time!" She smiled brightly. Edd looked at the others and they all started walking towards the enterance of the building.

"What do you think our teacher is like? Do you think shes mean?" Matt gasped "Do you think shes a witch?!" He whispers his last words carefully making Tom and Edd giggle "She wont be a witch Matt, dont be silly!"

"Im sure shes nice." Tom finished as they walked into the kindergarten room which had children their age running around happily playing with the toys that were scattered across the floor. The walls were painted baby blue and the room had a big chalk board at the frount of the class with the ABCs printed above it, and it also had some posters printed around the room, nothing too special about the room, it wasent too crowded, it was perfect.

"Okay children, take your seats." A woman said in a sweet voice. Edd assumed that she must be the teacher. She fixed up her sunglasses that were resting on her head and carefully directed students to the seats.

Edd sat down and Tom sat down next to Edds right and Matt on Edds left. Their was no more seats left in that isle so Tord had to sit behind them making him slightly annoyed that he was pushed out of the group.

The teacher wrote her name on the chalk board and introduced herself but Edd wasent paying much attention, he was too busy drawing in his art book. When the teacher started to announce what they were doing today, Tom nudged Edd to get his attention off of the book. Edd blushed with a tiny giggle, looking up at the teacher.

That day they had been resisting the alphabet and numbers up to 20 with a few colouring in sheets Tord looked confused most of the time but did his best to follow along. He was learning quickly which was a start. The teacher would acasionally come over to him and help him out which he appreciated.

Tom was listening but was also playing with his tomee bear on the tabel, the teacher didnt mind since she new in her years of teaching that sometimes just because they look like they arnt paying attention, they really are, and she was right, everytime she walked past Tom he was doing his work.

Matt didnt understand the work that was set and would constantly need help from the teacher.

Once the final bell rang, Edd said goodbye to his friends and got into his mothers car. "How was your first day, sweetheart? Did you make any new friends?"

Edd beamed sitting up in his seat. "Yeah! I met Tom, Tord and Matt! You know who Matt is but you havent met Tom or Tord before! Tom has spiky hair, likea pineapple! And-and he has a teddy bear that can fit in his pants pocket! Its at the front like a kangaroo! And Tord has this cool accent but its kinda weird because he sometimes says things we dont understand but he cant understand us most of the time coz he doesnt speak english well. And-"

"Whoa, whoa.." His mother chuckles "You dont have to tell me the WHOLE story silly." She smiles "Are they nice?" Edd giggled and nodded "Yeah! Their nice!"

"Well im glad you liked your first day of school, babe." She turns her attention back to the road and started to drive home.

"I cant wait till tomorrow!"

An: hey! I hope you like my story and if you do feel free to share it with other people who might want to read something and I would love to know your reviews in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Edd was rushing around his house setting it all up because today was when all his friends come over for a sleepover and he wanted everything to be perfect and tidy before they came over. "Edd your friends are going to make a mess with your toys anyway, why bother clean up?" She rolled her eyes but secretly impressed that his son was actually cleaning up. _Less work for me atleast._

"I gotta make a good impeshon incase their mums and dads dont like me." Edd said, stressed

"Hun, it's impression. And im sure they will just adore you no matter how tidy the house is, its me who should worry about that." She smiles, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Edd gasped and straightened out his shirt and running to the door, opening it to see Matt and his motherstanding there with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Edd!" Matt said happily as he walked in, his mother holding his hand. "Hello Eddie!" She ruffles his hair making Edd giggle.

"Hello Amanda, thanks for letting Matt come over, he has been hanging for this play date all week." Matts mother chuckles making Matt a tad embarrased.

Amanda (Edds mother) waved it off "Oh please, its great to have the kids spend time with each other and it will give us an opportunity to meet Tom and Tords parents." Another knock on the door.

"Ahha that must be them!" Edds mother goes to answer the door but was beaten by her son.

"Hi Tom!" He pulls his friend inside much to the shorter boys suprise "Oh-uhh hey Edd." He rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hello Tom, im Amanda, Edds mum." She kneels down to greet the youngster. She was taken back a bit by him having black eyes but tried to look away from them.

"Where are your parents?" She said conserned thinking that he didnt come with his parents.

"Oh they are at the door." He opens the door a bit more to show a dressed up pineapple and a bowling bowl with a rather tastefull, pearl necklace around its... 'Neck'? Amanda was shocked looking up at Stacy (Matts mother) in guidance but she was just as lost as herself.

"Uhh nice to meet you two...?" She forced a smile at the objects.

Tom stared at his parents happily seeming blank for a few minutes before laughing and saying "Yeah okay, I will" Another silence. "I love you too..." He says a bit flustered "Okay, bye." He rolls his 'eyes' and shuts the door. "Im sorry that my parents have to leave so early, they have to go shopping." Amanda nodds slowly. There was a rev of a car engine and a car drove away. Stacy blinked a few times before coughing to break the silence.

"Welp, why dont you kids play until your other friend comes. Me and Aman- Edds mum will be in the dining room, give us a shout when they come." Amanda and Stacy leave the room and let the children play amongst themselves.

A short time later, there was eventually a knock on the door. "Coming!" Called Amanda as she rushed to the door with an excited Edd by her side. She opened it to find the small Norwegain boy, holding hands with two men, each holding one of the boys hands, protectively.

"I told you we should have left at 12:30 not 12:45. Now we're late." One of the taller men whispers to The other. They shot a small glance back to their partner before looking up at Edds mother. "Are you Edwards mother?"

"Please, call me Amanda." She smiles stepping away to let them step inside. They came in, still holding onto Tords hands.

The taller of the two spoke "Well, im Patryk and this is my partner Paul. Its very lovely to meet you Amanda, we have heard so much about your boy, Edd." Edd giggles, a small embarresed blush on his cheeks. Patryk bends down "And I asume your Edd?" He smiles and Edd nods.

"Uhh... Pappa?" Tord spoke up quietly, wiggling his hands, wanting his parents to retract their hold on him. They hummed an "Oh." And let go of Tord so he could play with his friends, which he happily did, Matt greeted him with a bear hug. The two males hearts melted at this sight.

"Seems like the kids get along well." Paul smiled as he watched the kids show Tord the toys they were playing with before they came. Amanda chuckles warmly and makes her way back to the kitchen "Would you boys like some coffee or anything? Matts mother, Stacy is here too and she is hanging to meet you both."

The two men shared glances before looking back at Amanda, each with a smile on their faces. "That sounds very nice. Thank you Amanda." Patryk said and followed Edds mother to the dining room, along with Tords other father, Paul.

"-And this is the evil Dr. Decapi! He is an evil super villain who wants to take over the world!" Edd said dramatically as he waves a black stick doll with a green cape in Tords face just incase he didnt already see the doll. Tord giggled and pushed Edds hand away.

Edd bashed his toy into the lego buildings he had build "Pow, Psssh!" The lego blocks flew across the floor leaving the other children laughing. "Oh no the city!" Matt yelled falling backwards pretending to faint, small snickers escaping his mouth. Tom scavanged through the large toy box Edd had in the living room finding a dinosaur toy "and this is... Uhh, Jeff! He is Dr Decapis side kick, Rawh!" He joins in to destroy the lego houses.

Tord was getting rilled up by the other kids and started to search the toy box for something aswell, not wanting to be left out. He pulled out a Mr. Potatoe head who was sadly missing an arm and placed this potatoe head in one of the big yellow trucks.

"This is... Potatoe man(?) and he hates Dr. Decapi because he wants the world to himself!" He runs over a few of the remaining buildings that were standing. Most of the lego blocks flew onto Matt who was still laying across the floor boards, probably fallen asleep. Edd and Tom giggle and charge their toys to attack Tords. Tord squealed happily and accepted the challenge running over the toys.

The three children continued to bash the toys together giggling. After a while Matt woke up and layed ontop of the threes arms so they couldnt make anymore noise.

"Awww, Maaaatt~" they all whined while Matt smirked and poked his tounge out at them.

"Matt always wins!" He stated triumphantly.

Edd let go of his toy and pulled his arm out, putting a hand on his chin, thinking about what they could do now. He snaps his fingers

"Who wants to go play outside?" He asks his friends.

"Won we need to ask de Mamma ond Pappa?" Tord struggled to speak complete english but Edd understood

"Im sure they will be fine with it." Edd waved it off getting up, not bothering to put his toys away

As he leaves the room with his three friends following.

Edd opens the front door, sneakily with the other children giggling as they run into Edds front yard. The front of the house also had toys all through it. Army men hiding in the tall grass, toy cars and trucks around the middle of the yard and a small bike and a scooter leaning agenst the house walls.

"We can go on an adventure!" He runs to the sidewalk "Or should I say-"

"Edd nooo." Matt cut him off

"Eddventure?!" He pulls a goofy smile at his pun. The other kids groaned.

"You make that pun all the time Edd." Matt pointed out. Edd just shrugged and started running down the street giggling along with the other kids following him, the parents were still inside, completely oblivious to the fact that the kids had ran off.

After a while of running, the others started getting tired. "Edd, do you even know where we are going?" Tom asks, almost out of breath with Tord leaning up agenst him looking like he was going to pass out.

Edd puts his hands on his hips "Nope!" He said with somewhat pride in his voice, hardly even puffed from all the running. He prepares himself to get running again but before Edd could bolt away down another street, a hand harshly pulled him back by his shoulder. Edd raises an eyebrow turning his head to see Matt was the one who tugged him back. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and his hair was becoming even messier than it already was before, he tries to talk to Edd but struggles to catch his breath first.

"Edd... I think-... I think we should turn back and go home." Matt says in between deep breaths.

"What?! Whyy!?" Edd whined streaching out his words slightly. Matt frowned wiping the sweat from his face and gestured behind him, Tom trying to hold an almost uncontious Tord up straight. Tords legs were short and not exactly meant for running so fast, he had struggled to keep up with the group as they ran, if it wasent for Matt practically carring him then he would be far behind them all.

Edd sighes feeling sympathetic for the shorter two who were obviously struggling at the moment. He turned back to Matt "Fine, we'll go back home. Mummy is probably going to make us samiches soon anyway!" He smiles and looks around. "Uhh... Which way did we come from?"

Matt looked around frantically. Tom and Tord had finally gathered their breath and popped up next to Edd and Matt looking confused. "Whats going on?" Tom asks looking back and forth between the two. Edd suddenly tensed up

"We... might be an lil itty bit lost..."


	3. Chapter 3

"What?! Lost?!" Tom said with obvious fear in his voice.

"We cant be lost! What will mummy and daddy do?! Will they even noticing im gone?!" Matt says nervously "Edd! How could you get us lost?!"

"Wha- You guys didnt seem to mind about going on the adventure at first!"

Tom scoffed "We didnt mind untill we got lost!"

Tord looks around at everyone who all seemingly started to get angry at eachother. Tord couldnt understand them all at once, all he could tell is that they were angry by their tone of voice and their facial expressions. He begins to freak out and hyperventilate, of course the others didnt seem to notice, they were so engrossed in their arguments.

"Stupid-head!"

"Rainger!"

"Fatty!"

This continued on for a few minutes, just them yelling the same insults at eachother until they eventually started getting tired. Suddenly a small rummbling sound could be heard from the distance. This made all of the children jump and squeal like little girls. Edd curiously looked up in the sky from were the noice came from and sure enough, storm clouds were rolling over the hills towards them. Edds eyes widen and his skin pales. _Oh no..._

"W-We need to get home, quick!" Edd ushered the other three down the street away from the clouds.

Tom groans "Thats just great! We're lost, tired and going to be stuck in the rain!" He complains, no one really caring, since he was stating the obvious, and they all just currently had their minds set on getting home.

Tord stuck close to the others as they made their way in random directions.

"These houses dont look familiar..." Matt says quietly, a small whimper escaping his lips.

Edds stomach sunk and he gulped noticing that the thunder was getting louder and the clouds were getting closer. He started to pick up his pace a little "We-we can find our way! Trust me!"

Tord was looking around frantically. He had no idea what was going on or where Edd was taking them, right now he just wished to be with his fathers, where he knew it was safe. The breeze of the storm started to pick up, all the kids shook from the sudden temperature drop and you could smell the rain in the air, sure the smell was nice and calming, but it wouldnt stay that way for much longer...

The first drop of rain hit Tom. He jumped at the sudden splash of water on his cheek and paled once realising what it was. "We gotta run. Its starting to rain!" He looked up and more drops started to slowly fall and the dark clouds were now above the them. Tom began to run down the street.

The others squealed and ran after Tom, Tords reaction was a bit delayed but he caught up to them and started running along side them.

Soon enough the rain was belting down ontop of them. Matt was... Crying? You couldnt really tell from all the rain but Edd was sure he could pin a few tears from the raindrops. Toms emotions where, well... Unreadable. it was hard to tell experessions from that boy, from his lack of pupils, but if anything, he was frowning, so he was kinda sad? Tord was extreamly shaken, having a friend who didnt understand what you were saying was fairly difficult and hard to explain what was going on in the current situation. Edd could some times hear him whisper to himself in a mix of Norwegain and English. Edd soon realised they weren't going to make it home and he had failed his promise to them...

...

...

No... He wasent going to allow that, he would not be dictated by rain, sure they wouldnt make it home but Edd wanted to make sure to give them shelter. Thank the lords that he spotted a small ally way across the street. He ran towards it quickly, waving for his friends to come aswell, which of course they did. Lucky enough there was a few, dumped, carboard boxes to keep them from getting anymore soaked then they actually were. They hid in different boxes, trying to get to the most dry boxes they could. Edd sighs hopelessly, he wished he could have a rewind of today but he knew that would never happen and that his friends would possibly never want to hang out with him again after this.

Probably twenty minutes went by and it was still raining cats and dogs. Matt noticed that Tord had started to shiver and looked quite destressed. Tord was freaking out on the inside, he didn't understand what was going on and he didnt have his fathers with him to translate anything, or comfort him. He was trying his best not to look upset or frighened, wanting to impress his friends. His only friends.

Matt of course wanted to help the confused Norwegain boy but he didnt want to get more wet since he was still damp and drying slowly. Suddenly, he had thought of a brilliant plan to get to Tord without getting a drop of water on himself. He pulled the box he was hiding in over his head, standing up and walking over to Tords little hidy hole.

Edd and Tom look at Matt and back at eachother with confused smiles. Edd was doing his best not to crack a giggle but of course he couldn't contain his laugher forever and slowly began to chuckle, along with Tom.

Tord looked up from hearing the laughter from his friends. He soon realised why they were laughing, he couldnt help but giggle at Matts silly behaviour as he made his way over. Matt plopped down infront of Tord, he adjusted it so the opening of Matts box was sitting infront of Tord, allowing Matt to crawl into the others.

"Hi friend!" Matt giggled at Tord, making himself comfortable next to the other, pulling him close for extra warmth. Matt was also upset, and helping Tord could possibly make him happier.

The smaller boy had a huge smile on this face, his worrys and thoughts suddenly melting away as the ginger takes his mind off the situations. _Good, hes feeling better already!_ Matt thought to himself with a grin noticing Tord had a smile on his face, all traces of a frown gone.

Tom smiled looking over at Edd. Edd looked back at Tom, returning the same smile, but his was forced and it slowly slopped into a frown again, and the boy stared at the wet concrete.

Tom frowned noticing his friends mood and quickly asked "Edd, whats wrong?" He sounded very concerned for his friend.

"Nothing, its just..." He stops for a second and sighs quietly "Im sorry for getting you all lost... Its my fault were all in this mess, I was just a little too excited to hang out with you guys and I ended up ruining everything, and now you guys probably dont ever want to hang out with me again." Edds voice seemed to get higher as he continued, becoming upset.

Tom quickly became concerned. He hated seeing people upset, expecially his friends. _Does Edd really think we don't want to be his friends?_ Toms mind ponders for a while before he finally spoke. "Edd, of course we still wanna hang out with you, you're so cool!" Tom threw his arms up in the air, smiling at Edd. "You're like, the coolest person I know!"

A loud "HEY!" Could be heard from an offended Matt as he turns towards Tom, pouting. This only made the other boys laugh.

"Nahh, you're cool too Matt." Tom rolls his 'eyes' at his friend, a small grin on his lips.

"Yay im cool!" Matt shouts happily, the ginger was happy to hear that.

Edd sniffles, smiling abit, thanks to Tom for cheering him up. "Thanks Tom... But still... How are we gunna get home?"

Without warning a man none of the children recognised made his way into the small ally way, making his way extreamly close to the children, making them all back away deeper into the boxes, since there was no where else to run to. This man wore dirty, worn out clothes that looked like they would be out of a dumpster and he smelt like he hadn't bathed in weeks, his oder made the youngests want to vomit. Ashes fell from the mans cigar onto the wet floor leaving a few sparks of light until they died out in the water, his wild yet wet hair flyed carelessly in the wind. His rough voice broke through the heavy rain as he let out a deep, unsetteling "Are you kiddos lost?"


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda laughs as she finished her coffee and began making sandwiches for her son and his friends. "Anyone else want some more drinks?" Amanda offered the other adults.

Paul shook his head "Ah, no thanks Amanda." He says, refusing the offer politely "Besides, I think we should leave now anyway, im suprised Tord hasent come out and forced us two out the door already." He chuckles, his mind skipping to a time Tord was at his aunts house for a weekend and pretty much threw them out the door.

Stacy nodded her head "Yeah, I should be heading out as well, but its been fun catching up! And its been a pleasure to meet you two." She refers to Paul and Patyrk.

Patryks expersion lit up, and he smiles "Its been a pleasure to meet you all, too!" He looks at Paul and clasps his hands together.

"We should see our little Tord before we go, make sure he is alright." Paul nods and walks out to the lounge room followed by Stacy, Amanda and Patryk.

"Tord we are leaving no-"

No Tord.

Amanda raises an eyebrow and looks around the room, there was no sign of the children anywhere in the room. She sweats abit and forces a smile. No need to worry Amanda, they will be around the house somewhere.

"U-uhh, maybe they are all up in Edds room, he likes to show off his art." He laughs nervously and led them upstairs to the childs room that was perfectly clean, as Edd left it before the others came, and again, there was no children. The adults continued to check all the rooms in the house until they wound themselves back in to the lounge room.

Patryk was the first to lose it, his heart racing as he continued to call Tords name. Paul was attempting to calm his partner down by patting his back and telling him its all fine, but behind all that calm energy he was actually freaking out aswell.

Amanda ran a hand through her hair, sweating now, extreamly anxious about where the kids had gone to since she refered herself resposible for all of them today since they were at her house and she was meant to take care of them. They wouldn't have gone far, right? Her eyes glance to the front door that was wide open, letting some of the rain wet the floor boards, the cool breeze chilling the house. She felt herself grow faint.

The other adults followed Amandas gaze and they all quickly ran out the door, not caring about the rain that quickly drenched the parents, head to toe. They spilt up and searched the back yard and frount, screaming out for the kids.

Paul ran to Stacy and Amanda who where almost in tears and said "You two keep searching for them, me and Patryk will be back soon." Paul said, a hint of anger in his voice as he spoke to them. He grabbed his husband who was close to having a huge melt down and ran off to their car, driving off into the rain, way over the speed limit.

Amanda and Stacy look at each other in confusion, trying to take this all in. They ran back into the house to continue searching.

Edd gulped and looked over at his friends trying not to focus on the scary man infront of him "U-uhh, my mummy told me not to talk to strangers?" This only made the man laugh, sinisterly

"Well, I wouldnt be a stranger if you would talk to me." He man smiles showing his sharp, yellow teeth.

Matt held onto Tord tightly, protectivly and for comfort since he was starting to freak out. His eyes did not look away from the man, watching the strangers moves very carefully, checking out every inch of the mans ugly features.

Tom and Tords fists seem to clench, ready to fight or run, they looked as scared as Matt, even when they tried to push their fear aside. Tord felt himself start to breathe heavier as he did before when his friends were fighting a few hours earlier.

Edd frowned "Alright..." He finally gained the courage to look into the mans eyes, a determined look on his face.

The mans eyes were dark, and had a murderous look. Edds brave experesion quickly faded, becoming once again shaken and afraid. This made the man chuckle and in his raspy voice he asks again

"So are you lost or not?"

Tom spoke up with a small "Yes" the boys voice squeked helplessly, it was almost unaudible through the rain. The man slowly turned to Tom, grinning as he slithered over to the child.

"And what might your name be, little fella?" He approched Tom, kneeling down on his left leg to get closer to the boys height level.

Tom stampers "Uhm... Thomas?" He was nervous to tell the man his name, this was noticeable by his tone, shaky and uncertain. "Thomas ey?"

Tom nodded, a gulp in his throat "Ugh... Wh-ho are you?" He asked him.

"Who am I? Why... Im Regenald..." Regenalds face seemed to have a more satistic look everytime he spoke, the dark alley way hid most of the mans uglyness, thankfully but it just made him scarier, his eyes, they glowed in the dark like an animals whos hunting in the deep woods, ready to sneek up and kill something... Someone...

Regenald crooked his head towards Matt and Tord now, they both wimpered and held onto eachother tightly, earning a grin from Reggy. "Now that I have met little Tommie, who may you two be?" He scooched over to the other frightened kids who where cramming themselves into the corners of the box they were in.

Matt whimpered helplessly, staring at the man, frightened for his life, he was too pretty to die! The mans cold voice asked them slowly.

"Come on kid, spit it out would ya?" He said in a soft but demanding tone. Regenald didn't bother to kneel down this time, but he did lean far forward face almost to the ground, his skinny, slick bones popping out of his skin, thankfully most of them were covered by his giant, brown and dirty trench coat, which wasent a great sight either. "We dont have to tell you anything!...?" Matt spoke up somewhat bravely, his voice giving in to his fear at the end, The stranger frowned with a small noice that was a mix of a forced out chuckle and a grunt.

Tord put a determinded look on his face, similar to how Edd had done, but this time he spat at the man, the saliva landing on Regenalds boot.. Bad choice...

The adults face scrunched up, his eyes looking from his shoes to Tord, very slowly, the rain seemed to fall heavier now, filling the silent air and lightning strikes blasting across the sky showing a silhouette of a helicopter, the sound of the vehicle could hardly be heard and the dark alley lighted up for only a second, only a glimps of light erupted to show the mans face. A sickening experession on his face as he stared down at the child. Tord realised that this was a mistake, and somewhat second guessing his decisions but honestly thought Regenald deserved it. He only really started regretting it when the man swooped his hand into the box, fast, grabbing the front of Tords red, wet hoodie pulling him towards his face with all his force so Matt would release the other, as much as the ginger squealed, and tried to grab Tord back.

Tords determinded look didnt disappear though, he refused to let it fade even when he was absolutely freaking out on the inside, wanting to cry and run away into his parents arms, his face shows a much different child. Regenald shook his head, the smile was back, along with an dark chuckle "You're pretty brave kid... Could be good enough to pose as a soldier... But..." He brushes his coat away with a hand, the other still holding Tords throat, gentally but still firm, just not choking him, the free hand grasping a handle of a knife, a small dagger, fit inside a leather pocket so it was protected.

"Soldiers all die in glory... Right?"

Tords eyes widened abit, he had noticed the dagger slowly being pulled out of the psychopaths pants pocket and started to wiggle abit to try get out of the mans grasp, the look on his face never cracking away like Edds did. Speaking of him, Edd was out of his box and back into the darkness, already soaking again as he pounced at the man, with a scream that sounded like he was the one getting murdered. This was followed by Tom and Matt who joined in to help, both letting out war crys themselves.

"Hey, teh- wha?" He looks around at the children that surrounded him and continuously punched and kicked him in desperate attempts to make Regenald let go of their foreign friend who was still struggling to try break away from his now stronger grasp, Tord found himself trying to grasp for air, Regenald didn't even notice that he had tightened his fists, but he knew he was getting angry as he yelled at the kids, shoving them off him, putting the weapon back in his pocket. "Get off me!"

Without warning there was a loud sound that was for once not the rain, lightning or thunder, it was the same helicopter that flew above them before and it was now currently landing down slowly on the road outside the enterance of the alley way, the windows were tinted aswell, making it hard to see who was inside. It was almost as if there was a bit of hope, might this be the police?

Regenald tenses, he knew no one with a helicopter... Anyone he could trust that is. "Crap!" He drops Tord harshly, the boy yelped and went into a coughing fit, struggling to breath again after being strangled. Regenald knew it was his time to leave and bolted out of the alley way and into the wet darkness that surrounded them.

Edd, Matt and Tom help Tord regan his breath and look back up to the helicopter. None of them had been so close to one before, it was leaving them all stunned, and none of them could believe who stepped out of the chopper. Why, it was Tords parents, Paul and Patryk.

Tord bounced off the ground and onto his feet with a huge smile and eyes as wide as the moon, he started running towards them both, a limp in his step but he did his best to ignore his injured leg, tears in his eyes as he opened his arms out for a hug.

"Daddy!" Tords voice shrieks out, a choked sob.

Patryk took his attention off the man who had bolted down the street and his focus turned to his son, he felt tears in his own eyes, rushing over to Tord instantly and threw his arms out, wrapping the tiny boy in his grasp. Paul rushed to Pats side and hugged them both "Why did you run off like that?! We were so worried!" Patryk rubbed Tords back softly hoping it would calm the boy down, but really, Pat was hesterical and needed someone to calm him down.

Paul let go of the two and looked over to the other kids who were making their way across the road carefully, keeping their eyes down the road, thinking that Regenald may pop out of the dark with his knife and murder them. They were only kids, they have been now traumatised by the events that happened earlier that night.

"You kiddos alright?" Edd looked at his friends to see their responses. Tom was staring at the ground, dazed, his mouth hung open and his eyes wide, he looked extreamly pale and looked as if he was going to throw back up the last thing he ate, which was probably breakfast from hours ago. Matt slipped his hand into Edds. Edd jumped at first but accepted the hand. Matt was shaking like a leaf, but he still managed to force a smile towards Edd to say that he was okay, even though, really? The shaking ginger was far from it. Edd looked back at Paul.

"No not really..." Edd sighed honestly, Paul shook his head and waltzed over, picking the three boys up in his arms, they were all astonished by the adults strength, making them giggle under their breath. Paul was actually pretty built under his uniform and could carry alot of things that Patryk could not. I mean, Patryk is a stick, he was struggling to hold Tord in his arms at first but managed, this made Paul chuckle and Patryk quickly became blushy mess.

Once they arrived at Edds house, via helicopter, Amanda and Stacy quickly ran to their children, hugging them tightly and thanking Paul and Patryk more than nesasary. Amanda was crying alittle while Edd tried to calm her down, apologising to everyone about not looking after the kids properly, she felt horrible and useless but everyone forgave her since she has a lovely attitude and they all knew that she would never have wanted that to happen, but it would be awhile untill Paul and Pat would let Tord stay over at another persons house.

Stacy looks at the helicopter and then at the two males. "Where in the world did guys get a helicopter?! Yet alone know how to fly one!"

The couple exchanged looks and then focused their attention back to Stacy to answer her question "Well, I formerly worked in the air force and Patryk is a cop so we were able to use one of the helicopters for this certain emergency." Paul responded, leaning forward abit as he did. Patryk sighs, sounding abit sad "Too bad the crook got away...- wait... You kids didn't happen to know what he looked like right?" Pat hoped. He hadent been able to see the man properly since he ran off too quick.

Matt looked up at Patryk with big bright eyes, he waved his hand in the air like he wanted to ask a question. "I remembee what he looks like!" Matt indeed did, he had focused on the mans look the entire time, to every detail.

Patryk pulled out a small pen and paper from his jacket, ready to write as Matt spoke.

A few weeks later the man was caught and sentanced to only 3 years in prison which the adults thought was not enough. Regenald could have done anything to those kids that night, and thats the thing that haunts them.


	5. Chapter 5

**_This one is going to be abit short so I appologize in advance 3 if you have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know, I would love to hear them :3_**

 ** _thanks for reading, lovelys_**

 _A week after the incident_

"Mummy!" Matt scriecked from his room causing his parents who slept down the hall to bolt into their childs bedroom without hesitation. Matts father, Peter, grabbing a bat, possibly thinking it was an intruder.

Lucky they weren't asleep yet or they would have never heard their sons calls

"Matt! Whats wrong?!" Stacy asks her son, rushing to his side, he was curled in his giant purple blanket, crying softly, breathing heavy.

"M-m-m" Matt couldn't seem to get the words out, instead he simply pointed to his wardrobe that was left wide open, a gaping darkness. Reminded Matt of an endless tunnel or a cage which monsters would climb from the depths to his bedroom... Maybe Monsters Ink wasn't the best choice in a movie before bedtime?

"Are you scared something is going to come and scare you?" Stacy managed to say with a questioning yet calming voice, strocking the boys wet hair back.

Matt gulped and nodded shakingly and stared at the purple covers that clinged to him just as much as he clung to them.

Peter sighs and puts his weapon down and walks to Matts closet door simply shutting it "Okay, are you going to be okay now? No monsters can get you." He said tiredly, picking up the bat and walking off, probably back to bed.

Stacy rolled her eyes. She kisses her sons head "Good night sweety..." She got up to leave but was pulled back by Matt grabbing her arm helplessly, whimpering. Matts mother sighed and sat back on the bed "Whats the matter, hun? I know its something more than the 'closet monsters'"

"... I had a nightmare..." Matt sniffled, more tears forming in his eyes as he thought about it.

Stacys expression softened and she pulled her baby boy into her lap, wrapping him in her arms "What was your nightmare about sweet pea?" Stacy asks quietly

"It will help if you talk about it."

Matt fell silent but he finally responded once he had gained enough courage to say the name

"Regenald..." 

Stacys stomach dropped and she tensed at the name of that horrible man that could have possibly killed her son and his friends. She hugs the ginger tighter, grateful that he was still in her arms.

"Oh... Did you dream about the night?"

Matt simply nodded, nothing else to say.

Stacy sighed. She felt terrible if she left her son in here alone all night. Even tho the boy was surrounded by millions apon millions of teddys "Okay. You can spend the night with me and daddy tonight, but only tonight, got it lil man?" She tickles the kindergarteners little tummy making him squeal and squirm about, giggling with the same happy smile he usually always wears.

 _Theres my son_.

Once the laughter died down, Stacy picked the boy up and teased him "Whoa, you're getting pretty heavy, maybe you should die down on the cookies." She pokes his stomach making the young boy pout

"Hey!" He slapped his mothers hand away gentally and held his tummy defensively.

She nuzzles him and walks off to her bed room, not before picking up one of Matts teddys. As she had suspected, Peter was already fast asleep, snoring softly. Luckily everyone in the family were heavy sleepers and Stacy and Matt have been use to the mans snoring for a long time now.

She tucked Matt in and she snuggled beside him, squishing him in the middle. Matt giggles quietly and hugs his bear, one of the many teddy bears that he had. Stacy yawned, rubbing her eyes, kissing her boy once more on the forehead and a final "Good night, sleep tight, dont let the bed bugs bite~" the woman jokes before she drapes the blanket over her.

"BED BUGS?!"

 _Ho boy..._


End file.
